


Habits

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Inspired by a voice recording of Shotaro telling Jaemin he shouldn’t eat Salad.After receiving a few comments on me not to orphan my fic, I decided to continue my orphan fic Diet
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 1





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239966) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Shotaro got a warm welcome from everybody except Jaemin. He wished his soulmate wasn’t so quiet around him.

He’s also quiet himself, trying to adjust to Korean language and culture. So, different compare to Japan.

Jaemin looked at the bento in disgust at so much rice in one box.

“I bought this for you, if your stomach isn’t use to so much food then leave some for tomorrow-“

“You’re right It’s not use to that much food, I appreciate the gesture but I have a strict diet.” Jaemin gets up to wash salad for himself.

Shotaro bit his lip not wanting nag him again but at the same time it irks him.

“Please, eat a little of this.” Shotaro requested.

“I can’t-“

“It’s quite rude you won’t take one bite when I spent my own won. I’m not asking to give yourself a stomach ache.” Shotaro doesn’t relent.

Jaemin turned around with a baffled expression. “I’m trying to not be mean to you newbie, but kindly mind your own business what I do.”

You are my business. Shotaro thought to himself.


End file.
